Energy Struggle
The term Energy Struggle, or more officially an Energy Crash in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, is a situational moment where two energy-based techniques collide in a conflictive struggle. It appears often in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, manga, and video games, as well as in the movies. The first game to ever have an energy wave struggle was Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2. For example, the user will utilize the Kamehameha technique, while the other user will use a similar energy wave. They both crash into each other, and coming from opposite sides. The power is relative, as more power from the user putting into the technique will eventually overpower their opponent's energy attack. In the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series, when two users utilize energy-based techniques against each other, they will collide in an energy struggle and only the loser will take a large portion of damage from the opponent's energy attack, with the additional force of their own technique. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and 2, the attack must be of the same type (energy wave vs energy wave, while energy sphere vs energy sphere). If the user attacks with an energy beam, such as Goku's Kamehameha, his/her opponent must also use the same type of technique, such as Vegeta's Galick Gun. If the energy technique is not of the same type, then it will either cancel each other out, or effortlessly overpower the other. If opponent A uses the Kamehameha while opponent B uses the Big Bang Attack, the Kamehameha will neutralize the Big Bang Attack and inflict damage to the opponent. Also energy beams (like the Dodon Ray & Death Beam) can clash. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, however, this is fixed so that even if the attacks are not of the same shape or type, they can still collide into each other. The force and damage it inflicts to the loser varies greatly. For example, if the full-powered Spirit Bomb was unable to overpower the 10x Kamehameha, the loser who used the Spirit Bomb will suffer an enormous amount of damage from both the Spirit Bomb and the 10x Kamehameha. Also energy beams (like the Special Beam Cannon, Death Beam, and Dodon Ray) cannot clash, and will instead cancel out each other. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, the energy struggle is also present, though both players have to activate their special attacks at the same time (or the spilt second right after the other activates a special attack). In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, attacks can only collide if they are both energy beams. If an energy beam or energy sphere collides with an energy sphere, both attacks will be canceled out. Notable Energy Beam Struggles *Kid Goku's Kamehameha vs. Jackie Chun's Kamehameha was the first beam struggle in the entire series. *Goku's Kaio-ken x3 Kamehameha vs. Vegeta's Galick Gun during the Vegeta Saga. *Dr. Wheelo's Planet Geyser vs. Goku's Spirit Bomb in Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. *100% Final Form Frieza's You Will Die By My Hand! vs. SS Goku's Angry Kamehameha during the climax of the Frieza Saga. *Final Form Cooler's Supernova vs. SS Goku's Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. *SS Future Gohan's Kamehameha vs Future Android 17 & Future Android 18's Power Blitz. *Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo's energy waves vs. Hatchiyack's Revenger Cannon in Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate Super Saiyans. *Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha vs. SS2 Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha during climax of the Cell Games. *Bojack's Galactic Buster vs.SS2 Gohan's Super Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. *LSS Broly's Omega Blaster vs. SS Gohan & SS Goten's Bros. Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. *SS3 Goku's Super Kamehameha vs. Kid Buu's Super Kamehameha *Goku's Spirit Bomb vs. Kid Buu's Kamehameha *Uub`s Final Flash like energy wave vs. Goku`s Kamehameha in the first episode of Dragon Ball GT *SS Goku`s Super Kamehameha vs. Ledgic`s Full Power Energy Wave Category:Dragon Ball Z